Poor Rich Girl
by SilverRoad
Summary: Elena's father is tired of her wasting money so he sends her to live with one of his employes for nine months. Now Elena will have to deal with missing her friends and living with an asshole of a son. Could life be any worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Elena's father is tired of her wasting money so he sends her to live with one of his employes for nine months. Now Elena will have to deal with missing her friends and living with an asshole of a son. Could life be any worse?**

**Rated T for language. Sorry for mistakes**

* * *

><p>Elena's heart bumped against her ribcage, as she made her way down to her father's study. Now, I've done it, she thought. She had used about seven hundred dollars buying useless things, and now her father wanted to have a word with her. She wasn't that scared but she was scared that her father might cut down her money-and everyone who knows Elena, knows that she can not live without her money.<p>

Elena took a deep breath out before pushing her father's door aside and going in. Her father was sitting in his chair behind his desk reading. His head rose up, looking at Elena straight in the eyes. Elena could see the disappointment he was feeling in her.

"Elena do you know why I asked you to come here?" He asked closing and setting the book aside.

Elena let out another breath. "I suppose it's about the seven hundred dollars spent?" She sounded like a child. Her eyes were roaming around the room, not daring to meet his.

John didn't seem amuse by her act, but rather annoyed. "Elena I am tired of this. I told you not to spent money on useless things-"

"They're not useless father"

"Really? You think a guitar is not useless? "

"I took the lessons, and I thought it was time I played"

John shook his head. "Elena this is your final warning. No more spending money on things you don't need or else"

"Or else what?"

"Just don't tempt me"

Elena scoffs at her fathers failed excuse of a threat. She turned around and walked out of his studies. Her father wouldn't do anything that harsh to her. He'd just take a hundred dollars out of her weekly money. She took out her phone and dialed her best friend Bonnie.

_"Hello?"_

"Bonnie it's Elena, are you doing anything?"

_"No, why?"_

"Perfect. Meet me at the mall in 20 minutes"

_"What about your father"_

Elena scoffs. "Bring Caroline and we are going to have a girls day out" She closes her phone and ran towards the door only to be stopped by her butler, Phil"

"Where are you going now, Elena?" He crosses his arm on his chest.

"Just going to the mall. Cover for me?"

Phil sighs. "We already used the library twice, I think your father is catching on to us"

Elena laughs and hands Phil a fifty dollar bill. "You're the best Phil"

Phil puts the money in his pocket. "Thats what they all say after I'm done"

Elena giggles and walks out of the house. She hops in her silver Mercedes-Benz E-Class, and drove away.

39 minutes later she was at the mall, looking for her friends at the food court. The mall was crowded so it was pretty hard to see them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Elena"

Elena turned around to be meet face to face by the devil herself: Katherine Pierce. The girl that has been her enemie since she was born.

"Did they let you out for your early feeding already?" Katherine taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Good one" Elena joked. "How long did that take you?"

"Original"

"Unlike your hair" Elena says with a smile on her face.

Katherine's smirk went away and was replace with a scorn look. She knew Elena won this round.

"Well I'll leave you to pig out, just don't eat it all" She starts walking away.

"That won't be a problem because it seems like your ass took it already"

Elena turns back to the food court a victorious smile spread upon her face. She went back to searching for Bonnie and Caroline. She found them at the ice cream place and called them over. She walks to them and almost startled them into a shock.

"Elena where were you?" Caroline asked taking her vanilla sprinkle ice cream from the man behing the counter.

"Looking for you guys"

"Oh" Bonnie said licking her vanilla oreal ice cream. "Probably should have told you where we were"

"You think?" Elena asked jokingly. "Now come on and lets shop until we get kicked out"

"What about your dad?" Caroline asked. "Did he say not to use your money for fun?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "This is not for fun... this is fashion emergency." She grabs their hands. "Now lets go before Phil runs out of lies" She pulls them out of the food court and starts towards the shoe stores.

* * *

><p>Elena arrived at her house at 6:54 P.M with her car empty with shopping bags. She had left them all at Caroline's so her father wouldn't suspect a thing. Creeping like a thief she slowly made her way inside the house. She was stopped when the lights turned on and an angry John sat in his chair with his arm crossed. Elena gulped and realized she was dead. She wondered what excuse Phil used.<p>

"Dad I can explain-" Elena started but her father cut her off with his hand raised in front of her. Elena knew that he was hurt, disappointed, and ashamed at her for disobeying him.

"No more excuses. I am done Elena-finish!" He gets up from the chair. "Pack your bags Elena. You are moving to one of my workers house so you can learn responsibility. His name is Giuseppe Salvatore. He lives on a farm and you'll be living with him for 9 months or until you learn to be responsible" John turns to walk away but Elena stops him.

"Dad, I learned my lesson, please don't send me away" Elena pleaded. She could feel her eyes burning and a knot starting to form in her throat.

John turned around and faces his daughter. "No, Elena I don't think you have learned your lesson. I warned you but you mocked me and did it anyway. And this is not a punishment, this is helping you"

Elena scoffs. "Yeah right," She says her voice almost quivering "You just want me out of the house so Rose can move in."

"That is not true! Now I am done arguing with you. Go pack"

Elena looked at her father one more time before running upstairs and slamming her door shut. She couldn't believe that her dad was being so cruel to her. She just spent a few hundred dollars; it's not something to send someone away.

Elena's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. Phil entered her room and sat on the bed next to her.

"This is not something to cry about" He says softly. "Learning that the girl you were with took all your hard earn money from you is"

Elena didn't smile or seemed to be amused. She sighed and softly asked, "I just can't believe he is doing this to me"

Phil nods. "That's exactly what I said"

Elena playfully pushed Phil. "This is no time to be cracking jokes"

Phil shakes his head. "No, being in your 3rd marriage is the time to crack jokes"

Elena raises her eyebrow. "Is Martha really your 3rd wife?"

"Sure is"

"What happened to your first two wives?"

"They died."

"How did your first wife die?"

"She ate some poisonous mushrooms."

"What about your second wife?"

"She died from a severe skull fracture."

"How did she get a skull fracture?"

"She wouldn't eat the mushrooms."

Elena giggles and pushes Phil again. Phil always knew how to make her laugh when she was down. And now she was going away from him and it just wasn't fair.

"Look, I'll help you pack" Phil got up and took out her suitcase. "It won't be so bad Elena."

Elena sighs. "Sure it will. I don't even know the guy and now I have to live with him"

Elena took out her clothes from her closet and started packing.

* * *

><p>Elena stood in front of her mirror at 7 o'clock in the morning, putting her hair in a ponytail. She still couldn't believe that this was the day that she would go to this Salvatore's house. She looked in the mirror and starred at her reflection. The dark blue jeans, purple tank top and a black long sleeve mini jacket. She was ready for hell.<p>

"Elena come down to eat."

She heard behind the door. She let out a deep sigh and grabbed her suitcases: 4 to be exact. She puts them down in front of the door and went to eat breakfast. Her father was already at the dinning table waiting for her. Elena didn't want to talk to him or even look at him. She sat down across from him and started eating without saying a word, and hoping that her father wouldn't either.

Breakfast went fast and neither of them said anything to each other. Elena never opened her mouth to say a word to her father, and he just looked at her not saying anyting either. Elena waited until she heard a car horn outside of her house. She grabs her suitcase and Phil grabs the rest. She walks outside to see a black 4 by 4 Chevrolet Silverado waiting for her. Inside was a man that looked like he was in his early 40s.

Phil loaded her suitcases in the back of the car and gave her a hug.

"Don't miss me to much" She says softly.

Phil smiles. "Trust me, I wont."

Elena's mouth drops and Phil gives her another smile. She waves at him and gets in the car of Mr. Salvatore.

"Good morning, Elena" Guiseppe stuck out his hand at her.

Elena shook it. "Good morning Mr. Salvatore"

Guiseppe chuckles. "Don't worry Elena. I'm not that bad and these few months will past by quickly than a blink of an eye." He starts the car and drives off into the road and away from Elena house.

By the time they arrived at his house, Elena was already car sick and naseous. It felt like they were driving for nine straight hours. But thank god that it was only 3 hours.

Guiseppe stops the car in front of his house. "You don't have to worry about anything Elena. This house only contains me and my son Damon. The houses next to us that we are friends with are the Pierces and they only have one son: Stefan. The rest are just people I don't like to associate with. But you are more welcome to hang out with them."

Elena nods and forces a smile on her face. It was clear that he was a nice guy, but what about his son Damon, or the next door boy, Stefan?

Elena got out of the car as soon as a jet black hair boy that looked her age strolled out of the house. He was wearing black jeans and a grey v-neck. His eyes were icy blue and Elena couldn't help but stare at him. It was almost unusual the way they both stepped out into the sun at the same time.

He came next to Elena and she gulped. She was sure that he was Damon.

"Damon help me with these bags" Guiseppe called out getting one of Elena bags out.

"Who's bags are these?"

"Mine" Elena said.

Damon raises his eyebrow. "So you're the girl that's going to be living with us"

"Yes and you're the twenty questions man"

Damon chuckled. "I see you like jokes"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna help me with my bags or not?"

"Not." He turns around to leave but Guiseppe stops him. He turns back and stares at Elena. "You are so lucky"

He grabs her bag and starts walking towards the house.

"Damon show her to her room" Guiseppe called out after him. Elena heard Damon groaned and she already knew that she did not like him. But what choice did she have? She followed him in the house and up the stairs to her room. The house was big but Elena's was bigger.

Damon pushes the door open and drops the bags on the floor.

"Hey watch out!" Elena almost screams at him. "These bags are expansive and have important things in them"

Damon scoffs. "What kind?"

"I don't see how that's any of your buisness, perv"

Damon chuckles. "Don't flatter yourself honey."

Elena rolled her eyes again wondering how she was going to spend nine grueling months with him.

"Is this the room that I'll be sleeping in?"

Damon shakes his head. "Oh no, the garbage is out back" A grin spreads across his face.

Elena gives out a fake chuckle. "Aw, don't offer me your midnight snacks"

Damon chuckles and couldn't help but wonder about this girl in front of him. She had backbones and spunk, unlike most of the girls he knows.

"You're good" Damon compliments.

Elena rolled her eyes once more at his feeble atempt. She already hated him.

Damon left the room without saying another word to her and went downstairs. Elena picked up her bags and set it down on her bed. She was already homesick and sick of this place. Not only was she not going to see Caroline or Bonnie, but she was going to spend nine months in hell with this douchbag.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Review and let me know. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so anyone was confused in the last chapter: Damon is human and so is Guiseppe. There is no vampires or mythical creatures in this story. **

* * *

><p>Elena finished putting her clothes in the closet and dropped down on the bed. It was exhausting doing this with no one to help. Now she wondered how Phil always does it.<p>

_Knock, knock, knock!_ The sound of knuckles hitting the door made Elena sit up from the bed. She didn't have time to open her mouth as Damon entered her room. Elena glared at him, but he only ignored her and went straight to the point.

"Dad is calling a family meeting and since you are here... I have no choice but to invite you."

Elena forces a smile on her face and resisted the urge to throw her shoe at his face or anything that was within her reach.

"I'll be down in a minute"

"Whatever" He closes the door and Elena could hear his footsteps retreating from her door. Well, there's no point in locking myself in here, Elena thought as she got up from the bed and made her way downstairs. She saw Damon and Guiseppe sitting in the living room. Damon's eyes seemed to be glued to hers so she returned back his glare.

"Elena please sit down" Guiseppe motions for the seat across Damon. Elena said nothing and just sat down making sure that there was at least six feets away from her and Damon.

Guiseppe clears his throat and began, "So, as you can see you will be living with us. Now your father told me that he wants you to learn that money is not easy to earn and you should learn to save it, so he told me to get you a job"

"A job?" Elena asked acting like this was the first time she had ever heard of the word.

She caught a glimps of Damon rolling his eyes. "Yes princess a job-as in work, employ-"

"That's enough Damon." Guiseppe interrupted. He gave Damon a glare and went back to Elena. "So you'll be working around here with Damon"

"What?" Damon and Elena both yelled at the same time.

"Yes you two will be working together. Damon will be showing you how to do the jobs while doing his jobs."

"Whoa, you didn't tell me that I would have to babysit her" Damon said in disbelief.

"It's not babysitting. You are just going to train her"

"Yes Damon, just like they did to you only without the dog foods."

Guiseppe sighed and shook his head. This was harder than he had imagine. "Can I finish without any interruptions?" Neither Damon or Elena said nothing. "Thank you. Now Damon you'll be showing her how to milk cows and other stuff around his farm. Elena I'll give you your paycheck at the end of the week that your father left for you. It's only twenty dollars and if you save it, it will become a lot of money"

"This sucks" Damon complained.

"I'll give you some money at the end of the week too Damon IF you show her how to do it right" Guiseppe made clear. "Any questions?"

"Yes" Elena said. "Do I have any breaks?"

"Saturday and Sundays. Any more?" Guiseppe waits for someone to speak but no one says nothing. "Okay meeting adjourned" He got up and walked out of the living room.

Elena gives Damon one more look before getting up and walking upstairs. Damon walked behind her and stopped behind her, bumping into her. Elena turned around and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed with him.

"I'm going to the bathroom-what does it look like?" He walked past Elena and into the bathroom. Elena went in her bedroom and shut the door. She was going to spend a lot of time in here in the future.

* * *

><p>Damon got out of the bathroom and made his way downstairs again. He headed for the door but was stopped with his father calling him.<p>

"Where are you going?" Guiseppe asked walking towards him.

"To hang out with Stefan and the rest of my friends."

Hearing this Guiseppe's face lit up.

"That's a good idea, Damon. Take Elena with you"

"What?"

"I said take Elena with you." Damon was about to protest but Guiseppe cut him off. "She new here, Damon and she needs to have friends. Go with her and introduce her to some of yours. Make her be familiar with this place"

Damon crossed his arm around his chest. "I'm not doing that"

Guiseppe laughed at his son. "You don't have a choice. Now go get her or your not leaving this house. And protect her from any kind of your perverted friends." And with that he turned on his heels and marched away.

Damon growled under his breath and cursed the day that this girl came into his life. It has only been two hours and she already cut into his social time. What was next? Damon reluctantly went upstairs and opened her door. She was lying on the bed facing the ceiling. She didn't even raise her head up to see who it was.

"Elena get up and come with me" He didn't ask her, it was more like a demand.

Elena rose up her head and glared at him. "Where?"

"Does it matter?" He simply replied her question with another question. She shrugged her shoulder and got off the bed and followed him out the house. He lead her about seven miles away from their house and into the house of another person. He made his way to the backyard of the house and was greeted by two boys carrying beers in their hand. Elena thought it was too early to drink but it was obvious they didn't care.

"Okay," Damon turned around to face her and started explaining things to her. "This is Rebakah's house. She's more of a party type and usually has these kind of things. It's just a hang out." He points to a guy in a Vince  
>Stripe short sleeve collar shirt. "That is Stefan. Next to him is Rebekah" He points to the next to him with the blond hair. "Hey Stefan!" Damon called out. The guy turned around and started walking towards them.<p>

"What's going on Damon?" Stefan asked standing in front of him.

Damon put his hand on Elena's shoulder and she shrugs it off. "This is Elena. She is new here, make her feel welcome" Was the last thing Damon said before heading off towards the crowd.

Stefan gives her a smile than stuck his hand out. "Stefan"

"Elena" Elena shook his hand.

"So when did you move here?"

"Oh I'm just here for short period of time. I'm currently with Guiseppe Salvatore but we are not related or anything like that"

Stefan nodded at her. "Want to come with me by the pool?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not"

Elena lets herself be guide by Stefan and near the crowd in the pool. Stefan stopped in front of a blond girl who Damon made it clear that it was Rebekah. Stefan tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around glaring at Elena.

"Rebekah, this is Elena." Stefan introduces. "Elena this is Rebekah"

Rebekah stood there in front of Elena looking at her up and down. Elena made it clear in her mind that this girl did not like her already.

"Well no reason to stand her and gawk at each other." Rebekah said breaking the silence. "Enjoy the hang out and may I ask who are you with?"

"She's with Damon." Stefan quickly answered not letting Elena even have time to open her mouth.

"Ah, Damon" Rebekah sighed. "Um, you are his girlfriend?"

"Whoa, no!" Elena almost yelled. Yuck! She couldn't imagine the girl that was stupid enough to go with that muscle head.

Rebekah lets out a short giggle. "I see you are not so fond of him" She shrugs her shoulder. "Well no matter. Walk with me Elena to get some more drinks?"

Elena hesitated before nodding and following Rebekah in her house. Rebekah went in her fridge and pulled out six beers and placed them on the counter. She handed Elena a beer but Elena refused.

"So Elena when did you move in?" Rebekah asked trying to start a conversation. She opened a beer bottle and took a drink out of it.

"Just today. I'm here for a temporarily stay"

"Oh. Well stick with me and you'll be known by everyone-"

"Can I have my drink now?"

Elena turned her head around and saw a girl about Rebekah's height, brunette and wearing a knee high dress.

The girl looked at Elena and turned back to Rebekah. "Are you deaf? I asked for a drink"

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't speak slut" Rebekah shot back at her. She took a beer and tossed it at the girl who almost didn't caught it. The girl turned on her heel and went out to the backyard and to her friends.

"Who was that?" Elena asked.

"Andie Starr. Or as I call her, the town slut. She and Damon used to go out but he dumped her"

"Why?" Elena asked interrested.

"As I just said: town slut. She was cheating on him with this guy call Zach" Rebekah put the beer down and her elbows on the counter, resting her chin on her knuckles. "So enough about me and them, what about you?"

"Um," Was the only thing Elena's mind could process at the moment. She couldn't risk tell them what her father was because she had gotten a lot of friends that were gold diggers like that and she hoped Rebekah wasn't one of them.

Rebekah giggles. "Come on Elena. It's not like I'm going to the FBI with this information."

Elena took a deep breath. "I'm Elena Gilbert. 17 and going on to 18 in a few months. My father is John Gilbert and... that's pretty much it"

Rebekah bursted out laughing in front of Elena almost knocking down her beer. "Wow, that is such a life story it should win a grammy." She gets up from the counter. "Okay it seems like you don't want to talk to me about these kind of things so I'll forget it."

Elena nodded and was relief to hear she had dropped the subject.

"So will I see you in the bonfire on Friday?"

"Um, I don't really know. Where is it?"

"It's just about 12 miles from here in the woods. We'll spend a night in the cabins. Don't worry it used to be an old campsite but it's deserted now. We'll have plenty of cabins. There'll beer and mashmallows and other stuff. It's totally safe and you'll be with me."

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see the harm"

Rebekah smiled. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p>"So Damon who was that girl that you brought in here?" One of Damon's friend, Brady asked. He was standing next to Klaus with a beer in his hand.<p>

"Elena. She just moved here with my dad"

"So she's not related to you or anything?" Elijah asked.

Damon shook his head. "I barely even know the girl. Why?"

"Because I like her" Klaus answered. "She looks great, better than most of the girls here, and I've been looking for someone new. These girls absolutely bore me to the point of death"

Damon rolled his eyes at Klaus and took a drink. It was sick how Klaus just took girls as objects. He'd go out with them for a week or two, probably get them to fall in bed with him, then dump them. So far he had dated almost every girl in town. The ones that rejected him were lucky ones, but it's hardly a day in hell when he gets reject. Damon sometimes didn't really care who he went out with unless it was someone close to him. But this statement made his anger boil inside of him.

"What about Vicky?" Logan asked Klaus.

Klaus grinned. "What about her? I got bored and now I'm dumping her. It doesn't take exactly a genius to figure that out." Klaus ran his hand through his hair. "So, Damon will you care to introduce me to her?"

Damon's sudden burst of laughter at Klaus suprised the group. The guys looked at him strange as he continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked clearly not amused. He did not take it lightly when people burst out laughing in front of him.

"You" Damon said after ceasing his laughter. "You actually think I'm going to do that"

"And why not?" Klaus's voice started rising.

"Because you're a womanizer. I'm not gonna let you defy this girl then dump her and move to the next one"

Now it was Klaus's time to laugh. "It's funny how you think you have a right to tell me who I date. And you have no buisness in what I do. I can be a womanizer if I want. What you got to worry about is you"

"You can say whatever you want to say, but you are not going out with her"

"Why is it so important to you who she goes out with?" Elijah interrupted the glares between them. "You two a thing? You're in love with her?"

"No. It's important because my father told me I have to protect her, and I think he meant from the likes of you. So say whatever you want Klaus but you are not dating her." Damon turned to walk away from the group but turned back around. "And even if I wanted you to go out with her, you still wouldn't. She doesn't pick up guys like you. So stick to the girls you're with already" Now he was finished so he turned away and went to find Elena.

"She's off limits Klaus" Brady said.

Klaus grinned. "Says who? I don't take orders from no one. She will be mine whether he wants or not. I will have her"

* * *

><p>Damon searched the Rebeka's backyard up and down looking for Elena. It didn't make sense to him why all of a sudden he cared but he knew that he did. And he was not going to let Klaus get to Elena. Damon's thoughts were interrupted when a certain brunette girl bumped into him. She stumbled back and Damon was sure that he was not going to live down the earful talk she was going to give him.<p>

"Thanks a lot Salvatore" Andie said brushing her dress. "You almost made me spill my drink all over myself."

Damon bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to say, 'At least you'll finally get a shower'. He didn't need more drama then he had with her when they were dating.

"Well? Are you going to say excuse me? Or are you going to stand here gawking at me?"

Damon chuckled at Andie. "You still haven't got over yourself I see. Still the same controlling freak." He moved past her and walked away from her not bothering to look back at what she was doing.

Damon ran inside Rebekah's house and went to the living room. He found Elena sitting on the couch talking to Rebekah.

"Elena it's time to go" He said from across the room.

Elena raised her eyebrow at him. "Says who?"

"Says me, now lets go." Damon snapped.

"Now why would she do that?" A familiar voice said behind Damon. He turned around to see Klaus with a sneer glued on to his face. "After all it is a hang out"

"Klaus she's leaving and you can't stop her. And if you think that you are stopping me, you better check again."

Klaus nodding at Damon's words suprised Rebekah and Damon. Klaus was not the one who agreed to things like this without a fight.

"Alright I understand" Klaus simply said.

Damon stood there a little confused but regained his posture. "Right. Elena lets go"

Elena stood up from Rebekah's couch and followed Damon out of the house.

"So that's it? You're just gonna let her go?" Rebekah asked puzzled.

"Yes. I have to show her I'm a gentleman."

Rebekah scoffed and walked away from Klaus. The thought of Klaus ever being a gentleman was idiotic.

* * *

><p>Elena furiously followed Damon back to his house. She was angry that the time that she finally gets someone to talk to, he comes and ruins it.<p>

"Are you ever going to tell me why we had to leave so early?"

Damon didn't answer her and kept on walking. He didn't feel like he had to explain anything to her. And she should be thanking him for getting her out of there; not trying to find a reason why.

Damon pushed the front door opened and walked inside. Guiseppe, who was reading a magazine, lifted his head up from it. He was startled by the comotion that Damon made when he entered the house.

"Why are you guys back so soon"

Elena turned her head to Damon. "Ask macho man"

"Damon, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No" Was the only answer Damon gave them both before climbing up the stairs and going to his room.

Guiseppe shook his head and put down the magazine he was reading.

"Elena can you sit down for a sec?"

Elena didn't hesitate and sat down across from him. "What wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say that you'll start your work tomorrow at eight. You'll feed the chickens, milk the cows, pick up the eggs, and other stuff here. When you're done you can leave and do whatever you want. Is that clear?"

Elena nodded even though she wanted to throw up. Milk the cows? How disgusting. She liked her milked from the bottle not straight from the source.

"Okay. I guess I'll go" She rose up from the couch and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Elena's eyes snapped open and blinked several time. She groaned and turned her head to look at the clock that was beeping next to her ear. It read seven nineteen A.M. She groaned and hit the clock with her fist, making it stop. She turned her head back to get more sleep but a pillow was furiously thrown at her face. She quickly sat up to see a grinning Damon with his arm crossed against his chest, leaning on the wall, grinning.<p>

"Wake up. It's time for work"

Elena groaned. "How are you up at this hour?"

"Doesn't matter. Get up and meet me downstairs for breakfast, then you'll start work" He turned around and walked out of the room, Elena felt like going back to bed but she did not want Damon back here in her room. She got up and went in the bathroom.

After a quick shower, she went in her room and got her clothes. After she was done dressing she went downstairs and met Damon for breakfast. She saw pancakes and waffles on the table. She went and ate silently before leaving with Damon and going out the backdoor to the farm.

Damon led her in the barn and gave her a bucket filled with little seeds.

"Now feed the chickens" He ordered. Elena just stood there watching him.

"How about you show me how its done?"

Damon chuckled. "I'm not that stupid. Now feed them"

"Fine" Elena growled and walked towards the chickens. She slowly went in front of them and put her hand in the bucket. She scattered the seeds on the floor and they started pecking at them. She almost ran out when one of them ignored the seeds and went right for her leg. If Damon wasn't right behind her, blocking her, she would have turned and ran away.

"Elena it's a chicken not a bull"

Elena growled at Damon for being behind her. "Why can't you just leave"

"Because, princess, I can't go anywhere until you finish your job. So move and hurry because I have plans"

Elena smiled devilishly. "So you mean if I don't finish, your social life is over?" Her grin grew wide. "Not that you had one anyway" She joked.

"Ha-ha, good one Lisa Lampanelli." Damon shot back. "Now go pick the eggs" He gave her a push towards the chickens nest. Elena growled and moved towards the nest.

"Do I have too?" She turned her head back at Damon and whined. Damon shook his head and walked towards her. He passed her and picked up the egg that was in the nest. He turned it around in his hand, starring at it and wondered how could a teenager be scared of reaching inside a nest and take something that they practically eat everyday.

"It's amazing how you act like you've never done work in your life" He turned around and faced her. He lifted up the eggs and held it in the air so she can see. "This is what you were afraid to pick up." He threw the egg at her to catch but she missed it, letting it drop on the floor and splattering all over her pants. She gasped and jumped back a little.

"You ass." She furiously yelled at him.

"I'm not the one that couldn't catch a simple egg."

"No one told you to throw it"

"No one told you not to catch it. So if you want to blame someone, blame you" He started walking away from her but she ran behind him, grabbed an egg, and splattered the egg in the back of his butt. Damon quickly spun around and stared at her furiously.

"Now were even" She gave a short giggle and turned on her heel.

Damon growled and picked up the egg next to him. He threw it at Elena's head and hit her right in the center. He chuckled as he saw the yellow goo slithering off her hair and going on her shirt.

"NOW were even" Damon started laughing. His laughter was cut short when he saw Elena turning around and picking up an egg. "Elena no! Put that egg down! We are teenag-" His sentence was cut short when the egg smached on his nose and was now dripping down on his mouth. He wiped the yellow stuff off his face but it was still slippery.

Pretty soon Damon and Elena were grabbing eggs and throwing them at each other. Eggs filled the whole area and was splattered everywhere. Boots, shirt, pants, chickens-everything that was in sight was covered in eggs. But that did not stop them from ceasing. They kept going at it, egg after egg, after egg. Elena pelted Damon in the face and he stumbled backward. As he was stumbling, he accidently stepped on the goo from the broken egg on the floor, and fell on the floor, landing on his butt.

Elena took that as an oportunity and ran for a bucket of water near the door. She grabbed it and carefully ran back to Damon, trying not to slip and fall on any eggs. She stopped behind Damon's back and shoved the whole bucket full of water on top of his head. She started laughing as she saw the water dripping down and soaking through his shirt. Not only that, but he was yelling with the bucket still over his head.

"What the heck is going on here" A voice from behind said.

Elena turned around just as Damon took off the bucket and stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Elena turned around just as Damon took off the bucket and stood up. Right behind them stood Stefan Salvatore smiling his face off. His grin was so wide that Elena thought it would fall off, and Damon wanted to punch it off his face.<p>

"What were you guys thinking?" Stefan asked walking in the barn, careful not to step on an egg. "You're dad is going to freak out when he finds out about this."

Damon and Elena turned around in circles, eyeing the room and turning around with looks of horror on their faces. The barn was a complete mess. Egg goo was all over the place; chickens, floor and ceilings. Damon could only wonder what his father will say when he finds out about this.

"This is not good," Elena shaking her head.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Don't get smart with me" Elena warned. "This is your fault, anyway. You're the one that started this fight."

"I'm about to start something else if you don't shut up." Damon warned back. He was not going to live to see another day if his dad sees this. And how the hell is he going to clean this up anyway? Eggs are not that easy to scoop up, especially not on the ceiling.

"I got it!" Elena yelled, breaking the silence. "We'll just quickly clean this and your dad will never kno-"

"Ah, shut up." Damon said placing the bucket on top of her head. He was proud of himself. Not only did she deserve it, but it's payback for the bucket of water dumped on his earlier.

"You are so dead!" Elena screamed, taking the bucket off her head and throwing it at Damon. He blocked it with the back of his arm, but kept laughing.

"Guys," Stefan interrupted. "can you start cleaning up before I have to go to your funerals?"

"Right. Stefan go inside the house and get some vinegar" Elena ordered.

Damon rose his eyebrow. "What does vinegar have to do wit-"

"Shut up" Elena snapped. "Stefan vinegar." Stefan nodded and ran inside the house. When Stefan left she turned to Damon. "By far the best way to get the egg off is to put straight white vinigar in a garden sprayer and spray it on the effected area. Vinigar contains-" She tried explaining to Damon, but he cut her off with his hand. He was not in the mood to hear what vinigar contained-and he didn't care. All he wanted was to get the eggs clean so he can go out and meet his friends later.

Stefan returned back with one spray bottle full of vinegar. He handed it to Elena. "Is this good enough?"

Elena nodded and took it from his hand. "Damon, after I spray the eggs with vinegar, catch them as they fall and put them in the bucket." Elena ordered then started spraying the eggs that was next to her foot. She waited for Damon to pick it up but he just stood their looking at her. "Seriously Damon?"

Damon let out a big sigh before bending down. He started taking the eggs off the floor with the help of Stefan. They worked on it for about twenty minutes before the barn was egg free. It didn't look like it did before they started the egg fight, but it looked a lot better than it did twenty minutes ago.

* * *

><p>After all the picked up eggs were dropped in the garbage can, Damon took a deep breath in and out.<p>

"Thank god this is over." He said shaking his hands so the remains of the eggs would fall off. "I think this is enough for one day" He said to Elena before walking towards the house.

Elena shook her head at him and went to thank Stefan, who was drying his hand with a towel.

"Thank you Stefan for helping us" Elena thanked him with a smile on her face.

Stefan smiled. "It's okay. I just hope you guys don't plan on having another one"

Elena chuckled. "Trust me, that is a long way from today or tomorrow."

Stefan nodded. "Well, I'll see you later. You are coming to the bonfire tomorrow night, right?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah I am. The problem is...I don't have a date to it, and Rebekah specifically told me to bring one."

Stefan's smiled returned on his face. "I'll be happy to take you...that is if you want to go with me."

Elena smiled back. "I would love to."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night at seven." Stefan said in his fake brittish accent.

Elena chuckled again. "Yeah,"

"Cool," Stefan said and walked away.

Elena shook her head and walked back in the house. _I desperately need a long shower right now,_ she thought as she pushed the front door open and stepped in the house. She saw Damon going up the stairs.

"Took that long to get from here from there?" She asked pointing to the barn.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I had to see if dad was here"

"And is he?"

"No, he stepped out."

He started to move upstairs again and Elena followed him. Elena, irrated by his slowness, cutted in front of him and started taking the steps two at a time. Damon followed her and they both simultaneously bumped into the doorway of the bathroom.

"I was here first!"

"No you were not!" Damon yelled back at her trying to get in front of her. She ducked under his arm when he outstretched them so she couldn't pass. When she passed, he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled back with him.

"Damon let me go!"

"Okay" Damon simply replied letting her go. He quickly dashed by her and stepped into the bathroom with his shoes and everything.

Elena groaned and got off the floor.

"Too bad Elena" Damon mocked, throwing his shoes out of the curtains. Next came his shirt, then his pants. _Oh god, no underwear please!_ Elena thought. She could only imagine Damon's underwear flying out-

"AHHH!"

Damon heard a peircing scream. He quickly drawn back the curtains and stuck his head out. He almost slipped and fell at the sight in front of him. Elena was standing in the middle of the bathroom with his boxer on top of her head.

"Salvatore you are so dead!" Elena screamed taking the boxer and throwing it at him. He quickly closed the curtain in time to miss the object. "You are going to pay" Elena yelled.

Damon's laughter could be heard. "What are you going to do? Throw your panties in my face?"

"Okay ew" Elena commented with disgust.

"Then you got nothing else."

Elena groaned. She had to find something to repay back Damon-anything. Her eyes started scanning around the room until it hit the right spot. Her facial expression turned into a smirk. She quietly grabbed what she can and stepped out of the room.

Damon's entire time in the shower was silence. He didn't hear Elena say anything the entire time he was in there. Something is up. He opened the curtain and reached for the towel but it wasn't there. Okay, not so weird. He scanned the room for his clothes but found nothing. _Shit! She took my clothes!_ His mind instantly thought. Who else would it be? _How the hell am I suppose to get out now?_

"Elena!" He called out.

"Yes?" Damon could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Oh since you threw them I thought you wouldn't need them"

Damon snarled. "This is your idea of a joke? Or couldn't you wait to see me naked?"

"Ew again."

"Then give me back the towel or I will open this door and walk out"

Elena chuckles. "Go ahead. I got the camera ready"

Damon growled. She is really starting to get on his nerve.

"You asked for it!" He yelled before grabbing the handle and turning it.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Elena quickly yelled. "I'll leave the towel!"

He heard her footsteps going away and sighed in relief. Thank god she did not call his bluff. He quickly opened the door and grabbed the towel from the door and wrapped his waist with it.

* * *

><p>Elena walked inside the bathroom and was relieve to finally get the smell of raw eggs off her; but most importantly, Damon's smell.<p>

She stepped inside after shedding her clothes and started her hot warm shower.

Fourteen minutes later she wrapped the towel around her waist and stepped outside and went to her room. Eggs are not easy stuff to take off, especially when it's almost dry.

Elena took out her clothes and dressed herself in black skinny jeans, with blue juice couture t-shirt. She dried her hair then ran a comb and brushed through it. It looked like it did before Damon ruined it with his horrid behavior. She couldn't-

Suddenly the door burst open and Damon stepped in. Elena stared at him for a second in his outfit. He was wearing dark black jeans, a white v-neck, and a brown leather jacket. His chocolate Axe cologne filled the room the minute he walked in.

"My watch" He demanded breaking the silence.

Elena blinked a few times before his words finally sunk in her head.

"Elena, time is ticking," Damon says again. "but of course I wouldn't know that because I don't have my watch."

Now Elena was back. "I never had your watch."

"But I threw it with-" Then the picture hit his mind. "Shit!" He exclaimed. "My bad." And with that he ran out her room.

Elena turned around and shook her head. _Boys. So ti-_

"Hola, hola, hola,"

She turned around to see Rebekah standing in front of her doorway. _How did she get in?_

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here," Rebekah started. "but, it is for an important matter."

"About?"

"The bonfire tomorrow night." Rebekah replies. "I just realized that the girl that I sent to get the foods bailed on me. Can you believe that Elena? What kind of girl does that?" Rebekah asked not even waiting for Elena to answer. "I swear, half of these girls in this town is either lazy, stupid, or both."

Elena couldn't help but let out a laughter.

"This is not funny, Elena. If this thing fails it will all be pin on me."

"You want me to help you shop for the foods?"

"Oh thank god! I was about to ask you but since you offer" She turned around and went downstairs.

Elena threw her brush down on the bed, grabbed her black jacket, and went downstairs. She found Rebekah waiting for her in a shiny red Pontiac.

"You have a car, Elena?" Rebekah asked as Elena got in.

"Used to. Until my dad sent me here without it."

Rebekah shook her head. "Parents"

"Tell me about it."

The girls arrived at their destination in less than fourty minutes. Rather crowed than usual, the supermarket was not that heavy with people. The two girls entered and started their basic shoppings for things needed for the party.

"So what happened between you and Damon that made his run out like this?" Rebekah blurted out the thought that she had been thinking since she entered the house.

Elena shrugged. "He was talking about some watch or whatever"

"Ah, now that makes somewhat of sense" Rebekah said as she reached for the case of beers on the shelf.

"You people drink to much beer"

Rebekah chuckled. "You know how high school boys are, Elena. If there's no beer, the party's wack."

"You guys should drink stuff that will benefit you, like V8 or carrot juice"

This time Rebekah and Elena burst out laughing.

"Yeah right-carrot juice?"

Rebekah and Elena started moving again and this time in the snack area.

"So, about the bonfire, do you have a date?" Rebekah asked as she stopped to throw something in the cart.

"Why is it so important for everyone to come with a date?"

"Because if you don't have a date, or a pretend one, boys will feel up on you. And trust me, these boys are rapists in training."

Elena chuckled again.

"So, again, who's your date?"

"Stefan. He asked me earlier today"

Rebekah nodded her head. "Stefan. Always the gentleman."

"What's he like anyway?" Elena asked.

"He's a nice and respectful guy."

Elena nodded and helped Rebekah put the food in the cart. It wasn't that she was nosy, but she had to know something about the guy. No one comes near her without a back up check.

"So why did you ask me if I had a date, besides the guy reason?"

"Because Klaus wanted to ask you to the bonfire, but it looks like you are already taken."

Elena shrugged. "Oh, well. I don't even know the guy."

Rebekah nodded. "That's true" She started putting the foods on the counter to pay for it.

Elena had never been to a bonfire or party, whatever they called it, but she was feeling excited about it. Rebekah made it sound so fun, minus the boys feeling up on you.

"Okay, help me please?" Rebekah asked picking up some on the stuff and putting it in the back of her trunk. Elena chuckled again and helped Rebekah with them.

After the last of them was put in the back Elena took a deep in and out breath.

"At least this is the last one." Elena said in relief.

Rebekah chuckled again. "Yeah, two other girls also cancelled on me."

"What the heck is with these girls?" Elena asked in disbelief.

Rebekah shrugged. "Don't ask me that. All I know is that it sucks having to re-plan my whole schedule. I had this thing prepare for weeks and they had to go and set me back."

Elena sighed. "How many more stores?"

"Three more."

Elena grunted and looked up at the sky. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was boring but the next one will have drama in it. <strong>


End file.
